(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the swimming devices, swimming paddles and swimming fins and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a water paddle used for surface and underwater swimming, snorkeling, water aerobics and other water exercises.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of swim paddles, hand swimming devices and swimming fins. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,100 to Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,762 to Englehart and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,080 to Dilger, three different types of swim paddles are illustrated having hand, finger and wrist straps for holding a hand next to the back of a paddle. These type of paddles are designed to be folded for changing water resistance during a crawl stroke when swimming. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,036 to Hull, a pull paddle is disclosed for swim training. The pull paddle includes a wrist detent along a center line of the paddle. Tubing grips are used for holding the wrist and one or more fingers next to the back of the paddle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,740 to Potter, a hand swim fin is illustrated having a hand cover with clamps. The hand cover with clamps is used for holding the hand next to the back of a flat paddle. In U.S. Pat. Re. 28,855 to Montrella, a swim training paddle is described for training swimmers. The paddle includes tubing stretched between openings in the paddle. The tubing is used for holding fingers and the wrist next to the back of the paddle.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject water paddle described herein.